


【FGO/R18】非法入侵（PWP/三只汪X立香）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 预警：现代paro！狗车！L汪C汪黑汪X立香，虽然是PWP却硬被我加了四千字剧情...很黄！纯属图个爽，勿纠结设定，注意避雷！就是一个深夜跟踪无助少女强行登堂入室还要玩人家小姑娘的故事XD。





	【FGO/R18】非法入侵（PWP/三只汪X立香）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：现代paro！狗车！L汪C汪黑汪X立香，虽然是PWP却硬被我加了四千字剧情...很黄！纯属图个爽，勿纠结设定，注意避雷！
> 
> 就是一个深夜跟踪无助少女强行登堂入室还要玩人家小姑娘的故事XD。

   
立香安静地坐在沙发最角落的地方，不动声色地看着那个正在她厨房里忙碌的男人。

  后者正用很娴熟的刀工切割着一块鸡肉，锅里则煮着她今晚买回来的意面，立香原本是没有准备把这当做今晚的晚饭的，她一个人的时候，晚餐往往是随便糊弄了事，尤其是在和男朋友分手之后，她就更没心情动手做料理了。

  客厅的电视机里还播放着夜间新闻，妆容得体的主持人字正腔圆地报道着不久前发生的一起轰动全国的恐怖事件，某个政府要员在自己安保设施完善的别墅里被人杀害了，但警方除了知道是团伙作案之外几乎一无所获，一时高层之间人心惶惶，关于凶手的目的各方各界都猜测，传得沸沸扬扬，立香也有所耳闻，不过作为一个异国来的留学生，又是平凡群众，对于国外的这些事她并不感兴趣。

  乍听到这个新闻的时候，立香只是惊讶那些罪犯本事了得，居然能在众多训练有素的保镖和先进的安保设备下潜入对方的宅邸，不过回想一下，这也已经是几天前的事了，再听听主持人的播报，讲得无非就是目前警方仍然在追查罪犯下落这样毫无意义的后续而已。

  立香现在真的没心情去看电视，她听到厨房里传来滋滋的声音，是男人在平底锅里煎一块黄油，继而把切好的肉末放进去翻炒，百忙之中还抽空探出头来问她：“如果你不喜欢吃番茄作料的，可以单独给你弄另一种酱汁。”

  立香抿紧了嘴巴，忍了又忍，最后还是回答：“不用了，我已经吃过了。”

  对方很随意地笑了笑，拆穿了她的谎言，“你怎么可能吃过了，你抱着一大堆东西从超市出来后就直接回家了，别任性啦，不好好吃饭怎么行？”

  他言语自然，似乎与她很熟稔的样子，隐隐还透露出关心，如若旁人听了这段对话，可能会误以为这家伙是她的男朋友，然而真相却南辕北辙，见她不回答了，他也浑不在意，又回去继续做他的意面去了。

  立香还没吃晚饭是真的，可她不想吃对方做的饭，她只希望这三个人能从她的家里滚出去，越快越好。

  电视机传出的声音和食物的香味在房间的飘荡，乍一看似乎是个很温馨的夜晚，但立香却在自己的家里如坐针毡，沉默的伪装之下，内心充满了惴惴不安，因为她知道所有的平静都是假象。在她屋子里的这三个男人，全都是尾随她强行入室的罪犯。

  藤丸立香不久前刚毕业找了一份工作，这栋房子处于社区的边缘地带，哪怕是最近的邻居都隔了相当的距离，人烟相对稀少，晚上就更不见行人，租下这里原本是为了方便幽会，但既然分手了立香也准备搬出去了，哪怕她的前男友早就付完了整年的租金并且表示希望她住下，不要有负担，但立香还是决定离开，只是没想到在离开之前居然会碰上这种事。

  她今天临时有事，工作结束时就不早了，又不得不去超市采购一些必需品，回家已经很晚了，她所有的心思都在想着最近发生的一系列糟心事，而她所有的力气都用来抱着那个巨大的，承载着满满食物和日用品的厚皮纸袋，连看路都很不方便，好不容易走到家门口，艰难地掏出钥匙没头没脑地准备开门，钥匙发出的金属碰撞声和烦躁让她忽略了身后靠近的脚步，现在想来也可能是对方走路太轻捷了，总之——当她察觉到身边有人的时候，已经太晚了。

  “小姐，东西很重吧，多不方便呀，我来帮你吧。”这个带着笑意的轻佻声音就在耳畔响起，随即便有人伸手拿过了她怀抱的袋子，另一个人则敏捷地抓住她的手扣在身后，并且捂住了她的嘴巴，一套动作非常熟练，她尚未反应过来就已经受制于人，由着对方的力气被推带进了打开门的室内。

  门被关上后她才开始挣扎反抗，想要呼救，可是开灯之后，她赫然看到了男人握在手里的枪。

  “别怕，别怕，”对方反而无所谓地安慰她，漫不经心地把枪收进怀里，“乖乖的，我们保证不伤害你。”

  入侵者是三个年轻又强壮的男人，几乎一模一样的高大英俊，有着奇异的深蓝发色，不难看出彼此之间的血缘关系，或者根本就是三胞胎，立香看得出这三人来者不善，多半是正在逃亡途中的罪犯，或者是其他什么不可告人的危险身份，要说是入室抢劫，倒也不排除这种可能，但她隐约觉得他们不太像那么低级的家伙。

  立香在压倒性的弱势之下不得不扮演一个沉默又听话的受害人，而他们倒是落落大方地跟她做了下“自我介绍”，主动开口的还是看起来最不严肃，一直带着轻佻笑意的那个，也是他先出声同她搭讪的，不，不能算搭讪，根本就是犯罪预告吧，立香这样想着，有点窝火。

  “登堂入室不能告知真名还是抱歉啦，你可以叫我Lancer，”他冲她笑笑，跟个突然上门拜访的老朋友似的，脸皮真厚，立香心想，他说：“另外那个是caster，那个一看就很吓人的是berserker，希望他刚才没弄疼你，总之我们要在你这借宿一晚，行个方便吧，小姐。”

  这个时候呵斥：不行，滚出去！很痛快，但这样做根本毫无意义，立香没天真到觉得他们会讲道理的接受，她只能继续不吭声。

  不料Lancer存心想逗逗她，“哎呀，多少回应一下嘛，我看起来没那么可怕吧。”他这样恶作剧般地说着，就低头凑近去看立香的表情，立香用力扭过头不跟他对视，眉头皱得很紧。

  “别忘了我们现在对于这位小姐来说可是强盗一样的存在啊，”caster在旁边说了一句很中肯的话，“平时也就算了，现在这种情况你要想讨她欢心可不能这么粗鲁。”

  Caster走到她面前，虽然也是面带笑容，但相比Lancer说话要稳妥一些，“原谅我们这么霸道地闯进你家，亲爱的，但说起来这也是有苦衷的，目前我们遇到了一点小小的特殊情况，已经奔波了好几天啦，眼下只不过是想找个地方舒舒服服地休息一晚，所以放心，我们绝对不会伤害你，你也不必担心钱财，我们不会干夺走女孩子财物这么低级的勾当的。”

  果然不是一般的罪犯，立香验证了自己之前的猜想。

  Lancer笑着接话，“可话说回来你也对自己太不小心了，这么晚一个人回家，也不知道留神一下背后，你知不知道你一个人走在街上的样子像个离群的小动物似的，简直是勾引歹徒对你下手。”

  他说话甜蜜又轻浮，不知和多少女人这样逢场作戏的调情过，立香明白对方认定了她是个不堪一击的弱者，所以在她面前尽可以肆无忌惮的聊天调笑——反正她毫无威慑力可言。

  “你可真够话多的。”一直没有说话的berserker突然开口了。

  刚才从背后扣押着她的berserker和另外两个稍有些不同，他的神态阴鹫缺乏生机，声音相较于其他二人也更低沉一些，带着冷酷的味道，但Lancer只是耸肩，似乎已经习以为常，“你这家伙还是这么不解风情，所以明明长得一样，但姑娘们都怕你，你倒是好好反思一下啊。”

  “行了，还是先做点东西吃吧，”caster说着就很随意地走过去打开冰箱，又翻了立香刚买回来的那些食物，他抱怨着，“这几天在车上啃那些包装食品又被迫窝在座位上休息，真是把人累毙了，我整个人都快木了。”

  Lancer也伸了个懒腰附议：“我希望上边能赶紧料理好善后的工作，我们的任务已经完成了，老这么被人撵着乱跑真让人不爽啊。”

  果然，这三个家伙如她猜测的那样，恐怕是什么法外狂徒，即使并不知道这伙人具体干了些什么，但看他们一个个不痛不痒的淡定模样，立香坚信一定是经验丰富的惯犯了，听上去似乎还有组织撑腰？自己既然看到了他们的脸，有没有可能被他们杀掉灭口呢？

  她独自一人在异国漂流，无亲无故，实在命如草芥，恐怕遇害了一时半会都不会有人知道，谁又会帮她追查真相呢？

  立香正这样低头胡思乱想着最坏的可能，一旁的berserker对她说话了。

  “坐下。”他命令道。  
    
  立香刚同他对视了一眼就被那双红色的眼睛盯得发毛，只能畏惧地转过头去，顺从地在沙发的一角坐下。  

  Caster去厨房里做饭了，Lancer本来也跟着进去了，不过发现没什么需要帮忙的之后又回到了客厅，许是觉得气氛过于安静凝滞，他很自然的拿起茶几上的遥控器打开了电视，连换了几个台之后实在找不到有意思的节目，便索然无味地丢下遥控器，重新站起来在屋子里转来转去，细细打量着周围，且不论身份，他外形条件实在优秀，个高腿长，肩宽腰窄，修长又不乏富有力量感的柔韧，比那些走T台的花架子模特还要健美匀称，看着他漫无目的的遛来遛去，立香私心觉得Lancer就像一条被关在室内缺乏活动量的猎犬。

  但很快她的想象就验证了狗嘴里吐不出象牙来这个老道理，Lancer游荡到另一边的展示柜旁时，发现了立香堆放在纸箱里的杂物，这是她昨天整理出来的不需要物品，准备找个机会扔掉，Lancer随手翻了几下，拿出来一个相框，立香认得那个相框，那张照片还是之前和她男朋友去旅行时拍的，他还装模作样的让她把照片放在床头柜上，如今却再也不需要了，而Lancer看了一会后，扬起了嘴角。

  “合照的是你男朋友？”他问道。

  “已经分手了。”立香尽量平静地回答。

  “怪不得你把东西都收拾起来了，准备扔了是吧，为什么分手，他出轨了？这家伙一看就是像个勾三搭四的。”Lancer笑得饶有兴趣，言辞极其无礼。

  立香不想回答这么隐私的问题，而且提问的还是个非法入侵的家伙。

  caster在另一边的厨房接话道：“人家女孩子的隐私，你瞎打听什么，当心惹她生气啊。”

  “哎，也对，是我不好啦，别放在心上，小姐，”他嬉皮笑脸地看着她，“说不定是因为他床上不行才分手的，万一真是这个原因那还真让人羞于启齿呀，哈哈哈……”

  这下连带着在做饭的caster也跟着笑出了声，立香由此看出来他也没什么善心，这两个家伙没一个好东西，而她实在忍无可忍，为这低俗的玩笑狠狠地瞪了Lancer一眼，

  Lancer领受了这一击眼刀，仍然笑意不减，还很受鼓舞地走过来，“你生气了？别这样嘛，总不至于是被我说中了吧？”

  立香扭头躲开了对方伸向她脸颊的手，而berserker冷不丁地出声提醒道：“喂，收敛一点。”

  Lancer看向自己兄弟的眼神多了几分意味深长的调侃，“这家伙说不定还挺喜欢你的，”他对立香说，同时轻轻的哼笑了一声，“我们几个审美一致，所以经常一起分享。”

  berserker对此不置一言，立香则假装听不懂Lancer言语中的隐晦暗示，她认为太下流了。

  Caster做饭没有用太长时间，没过多久，立香就被“请”到了餐桌旁跟他们一起吃饭，平心而论caster做饭的手艺还算不错，可能比她都要稍微强上一些，然而这伙人怎么就不明白，在这种境况下她是多么食难下咽，看着这三个男人安然自若的样子，立香内心受制于人的不安感又一次弥漫了上来，又无法说出口，只能不情不愿地应付着盘子里的食物。

  虽然她剩下很多没吃，但好在他们也没表现出多么在意，只是caster半真不急的遗憾自己的厨艺不被接纳，你们三个本来就不被接纳，是你们硬闯进来的。立香在心里这样反驳他，她也想过要偷偷报警，然而他们一开始就拔掉了电话线，还收走了她的手机，立香无法离开他们的视线，只能打消这个念头。

  立香认为今晚必将是一个难熬的漫漫长夜，她一味忧心忡忡的同时，却丝毫不知男人们从未想过只将此处作为一个借宿的驿站，当他们的目光流连在她身上的时候，实际想要的更多，不止是休憩的食物和床铺，而是一个能够彻底放松的，春宵一度的极乐天堂。

如果强行入侵的只是房子就好了。

夜渐渐深了，立香开始觉得困了，她这几天一直有些心累，分手这件事虽然是她主动提出来的，但要说完全不受影响那是骗人的，她想起和男友分手前最后一次做爱，他回来的很晚，半夜在她熟睡时悄悄摸上她的床，温声软语的在她耳畔说着些动听的情话，柔情蜜意地挑逗她的身体，立香在对方熟稔的爱抚中醒来，一半意识沉浸在迷蒙的困意中，另一半意识则被快感的热潮侵袭，被对方引导着做了两回，一片黑暗之中，他身上花香的气息还有攀升的体温，连带那些混杂着低柔笑意的喘息都如同梦呓一样诱惑，而且不真实，次日她醒来之后，身边早已空无一人。

她男朋友是个迷人的调情高手，万花丛中过都是常态了，她对他这番魅力又爱又厌，也正因为他那亦真亦假的暧昧态度，立香才总是铆着一股劲，从不愿完全在他面前坦诚或示弱，也决不让自己对他太过沉迷和上心，而他只是装模作样的抱怨她的冷漠，甚至在埋怨时还是笑着的，这导致他的在意也像虚情假意，让人无法捉摸。

他们的关系中一个没有真心，一个保留真心，故而总夹带着一丝异样的博弈和试探，除了在床上才尽可消弭，而他们不可能一直在床上，立香考虑了很久认定继续消耗下去没有意义，毕竟感情也是易耗品，她不愿拿来挥霍。

屋子里只剩下夜间节目的声音，一时没人说话，立香蜷缩在沙发的角落里合着眼睛昏昏欲睡，困倦之间，她想起他们在一起总归也有甜蜜的时候，她是经常在沙发上睡着的，而这个时候他就会凑过来，动作轻柔的抚弄她的脸颊，细致又体贴，她倒是很享受这种温情的小动作……

不对！立香忽然清醒过来，这不是做梦的幻觉，确实有人在抚摸她，动作很柔和，但已经从她的肩头摸到了腰侧，不怀好意的揉捏着，她带着惊慌和迷茫睁开眼睛，正好对上Lancer赤红的眼睛。

“你做什么！别碰我！”她的本能反应就是抗拒，想要起身推开他，Lancer的动作比她更快，力气也大得多，他一把抓住立香的手腕，手臂则揽住她的腰，轻而易举就把她拎起来让她坐在自己腿上，单人沙发的空间让立香的移动受限，她则像一只被陌生人强行按住玩弄的猫一样奋力挣扎起来，两条包裹着黑丝吊带袜的纤细双腿踢蹬着，想要跳到地上逃走，而对方用上了点力气按住她的大腿，把她勒紧在怀抱中。

“别乱动了，”他的声音陡然一沉，透露出了猎手的危险，“别让我太兴奋了。”

“别吓着她了，”caster也走了过来，冲着惊慌不安的立香伸出手，安抚地摸了摸她的脑袋，“小姐，别怕我们啊，说了不会伤害你的，但你要是能配合一下的话，我们保证让你快活上天，跟男朋友分手后很寂寞吧？让我们帮你放松一下也没什么不好的。”

“不需要，我不要，别这样……”慌乱之中，立香感觉到Lancer搂住她的手已经开始隔着衣服抚摸她的胸部，另一只手也不老实地往裙子里伸，她又开始拼命推拒对方的手臂，想要离他远一点，Lancer耐心告罄般地叹了一口气，按住她的手腕，抬头看向caster，用平静的口吻说出了对于立香来说极为可怕的发言：

“她不愿意，再反抗下去我怕伤着她了，不如绑起来吧，我们也省点事，”他说着还耸了一下肩膀，“折腾了这么多天我也累了，没心情玩什么情趣。”

Caster在立香恐慌又无助的目光之下似乎稍微考虑了一会，最后他把眼神投向了一旁一直没有表态的berserker，立香怀抱着最后一丝求救的心看向对方，而berserker只是看了她一会，就像审视马上要进嘴的猎物一样，而后便简短又冷酷无情地说：“要做就快做吧。”

立香在被动手按住剥掉衣服时感到了深切的绝望，她根本无力反抗他们。

他们没用什么复杂的花样去捆绑她，也许是急着亲力亲为，没那个闲情，但被迫做出的这个姿势仍然让立香羞耻得抬不起头，他们并不是像要挟人质时那样她正常的坐在椅子上，而是将椅背调低了一些，立香的身体被迫后仰去，双手则被反绑在身后，两条腿曲起大大的敞开着，膝弯分别被绑在椅子两边的把手上，除了小腿还能无力地踢蹬一下，基本已经彻底丧失了抵抗能力，一副任人亵玩的凌辱模样。

他们甚至还拿了块没用过的手帕塞进她嘴巴里，虽不至于痛苦，却着实发不出声音，“这是怕你咬人，”caster还煞有其事的解释，“忍耐一下吧，亲爱的。”

事已至此，立香已经死心了，她求救无门，也没有天真到以为这种时候这三个人还能良心发现放过她，他们剥掉了她的衣服，却唯独留下了吊带袜没脱，那本是最容易被暴力撕毁的易碎品，Lancer此刻正用手指抚摸着边缘的搭扣，磨蹭她没被包裹住的那一截光裸细腻的大腿，然后一路上滑，隔着内裤按了按她双腿之间隐秘的缝隙，并且在她受惊地绷紧身体时恶劣地笑出了声。

“这一夜还长得很，给人家姑娘一点时间适应。”caster在一边提醒道。

“我第一个来吧，把她弄湿弄软了再给你们。”Lancer说着看向berserker，“如何？”

Berserker的目光仍然落在立香身上，扫视着她赤裸的身体，低声回答：“可以，你们先来，我不喜欢跟绑着的做。”

Lancer听后对立香笑说：“他这么说，你待会可有的受了。”

他手指一挑就扯掉了吊带袜的搭扣，然后像撕开礼物的包装纸一样撕掉了内裤，Lancer揉了揉她私密处闭合的花瓣，不由分说就顺着紧窄的甬道插进去一根手指，这倒不至于引起疼痛，但异物感入侵的感觉却异常分明，引起了立香严重的不适和羞耻，她被手帕堵住的嘴巴发出了一些呜咽的声音，眼中充满了恐慌，无意识地摇着头，然而她这个示弱求饶的可怜模样并没有引起对方的同情心，Lancer的手指在她甬道里试探性的抽插开拓了几下，柔嫩的软肉尚未湿润，他退了出来，咧开嘴冲她一笑，依稀露出了一点犬齿，让这个原本就英俊的男人看上去多了顽劣的邪气，可立香没心情欣赏，她害怕极了。

“真紧，也不用怕成这个样子吧，”Lancer凑过去亲了亲她的脸颊，又转头对其他两人笑着说，“她不放松，我都进不去。”

“你可别跟我说，你还想问问人家润滑剂放哪的？”caster略带讽刺地跟Lancer开玩笑，“难道你没那个本事让她湿？”

berserker沉默地站在一旁没有说话，但他的态度意外比Lancer这个即将提枪上阵的还专注，目不转睛地看着她被迫分开的双腿，立香很恐惧他那盯紧猎物一般的眼神，攥紧的手心里都是冷汗。

“我要求第一个来就是因为我比你俩更懂得如何让女人爽。”Lancer也不客气地回敬了他一句，但看向立香的时候又温柔了不少，随手拨弄着她的头发，caster只是发出了一声不认同的嘲笑声。

“别怕，不用怕我，我不会伤害你的，”他的嘴唇贴在她耳边压低声音耳语，“我会让你舒服，说不定比你那个男朋友还能让你爽到呢，你需要放松，然后一切都交给我。”

他这样说着的同时，抚摸着她大腿内侧光滑的皮肤，指尖若有若无地撩拨隐秘的肉缝，并没有再急着深入，而是瘙痒一般地描摹着边缘的软肉，看着那个嫩红穴口紧张的收缩着，简直就像青涩得从未经人事，他用指尖按了按了按隐藏着的小巧的阴蒂，立香立刻就难受地想要挪动身体，却换来对方变本加厉的刺激，Lancer轻轻地捏住那一点放缓了力度揉搓着，直至她敞开的大腿开始颤抖，呼吸声越发沉重，他才低头凑上去，立香正在竭力和逐渐浮现出的快感做抵抗，却不想最私密的部位忽然被对方滚烫湿润的舌头触碰，顿时睁大了眼睛，瞳仁深处一片迷乱和惊慌，又难堪得不能自己，扭动着身体想要摆脱，殊不知这徒劳抵抗的姿态只会愈发勾起人为所欲为的邪念。

Lancer的舌尖一点点舔舐着已经开始充血的阴蒂，手指也不断地搔弄着她敏感的腿根，caster在一旁非常配合地亲吻着她的脖颈，用嘴唇触碰她耳后敏感的皮肤，手掌也轻缓地揉按着她的乳房，用指甲小心翼翼地刮蹭着她挺立起来的乳珠，立香内心抗拒着，身体却不受控制的有了感觉，她无助地偏过头去，视线刚好对上站在另一边的berserker，对方沉寂的红瞳里多了几丝森然的兽性和欲望，把发生的一切尽收眼底，一想到等下他们就要轮流进入自己的身体，立香就从萌生的恐惧中感受到了夹带的刺激，这导致她的身体更敏感了。

“出水了，真乖。”Lancer说着，重重地舔了一下艳红的花核，被舌苔挤压着那个布满神经末梢的敏感部位，酸软的快意让立香发出一声闷哼，她看着Lancer直起身子将椅子拉近，他身形高大，覆下的阴影顷刻便笼罩了她，预示着接下来的行为，立香很快便感觉到对方性器前端顶在了她湿润得一塌糊涂的穴口边缘，缓慢的戳开闭合的花瓣，顺着滑腻的甬道一寸寸往里推进，Lancer尺寸可观，刚开始时立香不可避免的感觉到了一丝胀痛，可她也感到了自己的下身随着侵犯加深而不住地收缩，简直就是恬不知耻地一点点把对方含进去一样，Lancer强撑着耐心没有一插到底，低头亲着她的脖颈和锁骨，那紧窄的花径欲拒还迎的吸裹着他，简直就是在诱惑他大开大合的肏干身下的这具柔软的肉体。

立香的鼻腔内发出一点模糊的气音，像是呻吟又像是在害怕，原本的酸胀感开始逐渐被油然而生的快感替代，Lancer却还能在下一秒更深的进入她的身体，待到他完全埋入她体内之后，立香几乎有种自己被对方顶到了要命器官的错觉，许是因为入侵的感觉太强烈了，而Lancer也没有给她什么适应的余地，他抓紧了椅子的扶手不容她退后，炙热硬挺的性器摩擦着敏感的软肉，一下接一下的抽插起来，他抽送的幅度着实不小，几乎每次都是退至边缘又狠狠地插进去干到深处，甬道被反反复复地捅着，可怜兮兮地蠕动着吮吸对方，剧烈攀升的快感也宛若电流一样击打着立香的神经，她仿佛被人彻底剥开内里舔舐了一遍，头颅不受控制地后仰，承受着Lancer猛烈的抽送，令人羞耻的水声也随着肉体的碰撞愈发清晰起来，他进入得越来越顺畅，汹涌的快感也让立香脊椎发软，止不住的颤抖起来。

“你别再玩她胸了，她敏感得不行，”Lancer喘着气对caster说，“下面咬得真够紧的，再这样下去我享受的时间都得缩短了。”

Caster悻悻的收回手，看了这么一会艳情戏码，他下身早就有了反应，于是他很没有兄弟爱地对Lancer说：“我巴不得你快点。”

“那你可得失望了，我不能暴殄天物啊。”Lancer说着稍微停顿了一下抽插，一动不动地欣赏立香陷入情欲之中的媚态，她被捆绑着无法大幅度动作，只能难耐地扭动着细韧的腰肢，平坦的小腹因为快感而抽紧，Lancer摸着她的腰缓缓插进甬道深处，没有再剧烈地顶弄，而是用硬挺硕大的前端小幅度研磨着软嫩的花心，立香似乎更受不了这样，被堵住的嘴巴呜呜咽咽地叫了起来，漂亮的蓝眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾，甬道在刺激之下有规律的缩紧着，柔媚地包裹着入侵者的阴茎，Lancer也不急着，一边揉捏着她的乳房，搔刮挺立的乳珠，一边享受她按摩一般被动的服务，偶尔退出一些再用力顶入，就会看到立香受不了地睁大眼睛，目光深处一片情欲的空茫。

Lancer用这种方式玩弄了她很久，迟迟不让她真正满足达到高潮，直到caster又一次开始催促，Lancer才勉强妥协，他重新压住立香，剧烈的肏干起她已经充分开发的身体，又深又重的碾压过滑腻的肉壁，每次都插进最深处抵着那一点研磨，立香知道如此自己不是被堵住嘴巴，这会必然会发出淫荡的叫喊声，不过她的身体此刻也已经给予了欲望真实的反应，花径不断分泌出透明黏滑的爱液以方便Lancer的入侵，直白的快感让立香头皮发麻，视线也失去了焦距，在她因为高潮而绞紧身体的时候，Lancer也掐着她的腰，射进了她的身体。

他不光强迫了她，还在她体内射精，立香甚至感到有什么温热的液体正缓缓向体外流淌，Lancer退了出来，看上去意犹未尽，极不满足，但还是很遵守规定地对旁边的caster说：“好了，换你来。”

不要再来了，不要再来了……尽管混沌的大脑中还留有一线意识让她抗拒，但实际上的立香也只是眼睁睁看着caster欺身上前，对方蓬勃胀大的性器早就硬得不行，蓄势待发的抵着湿漉漉的穴口，caster行事作风似乎相比Lancer更加稳重些，立香也天真地幻想他或许会采取柔和一点的方式，但这个人侵犯她的动作却根本不比Lancer来得好到哪去，他直接顺着Lancer操开的路径碾着湿热的肉壁插进最深处，而后就一刻不停的抽插起来，每次狠狠地干到底，立香刚刚被操到高潮了一次，浑身瘫软无力，甬道正是最敏感酸痒的时候，还没有做好承受第二轮性爱的准备，哪里应付得来caster狂风暴雨般的顶送？刚开始进入状况的性器凶狠又硬热，立香被不应期里尖锐的快感鞭挞得直流眼泪，嘴巴里的呜咽声变得凄惨又甜腻，让人怜爱的同时又恨不得变本加厉的捣毁。

“真的假的啊？”caster下身像是打桩一样，在立香软嫩湿热的甬道内来回冲撞，赤色的眼睛翻涌着深刻的情欲，盯着她沉溺于肉欲失神的眸子，“你这么好，你男朋友居然真忍心跟你分手？他不会真是个性无能吧？”

立香已经很难去注意到对方在说什么了，也没有办法回应，她被肏的一塌糊涂，水越出越多，条件反射地跟着对方抽插的动作一抽一抽地收紧小腹，酥痒的肉壁也吮吸包裹着凶悍的入侵者，诱惑对方再深入一点彻底捣得她溃不成军，有人在抚摸她的胸部，含着乳尖吮吸舔舐，还有人在亲吻她的脖颈，摸索她敏感的腰侧，立香承受着这一切淫猥的亵玩，在快感中堕落下沉，她恍惚间觉得自己像一只发情期的雌兽，用淫荡的气味引来饥肠辘辘的雄性们，被迫轮流跟他们交欢来满足对方的性欲，温度随着情潮而攀升，强烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息包围了她，她浑身都散发着热意，每被顶一次敏感的软肉都会从喉咙深处发出一声动情的哀鸣。

拿掉堵住她嘴巴手帕的人是berserker，立香剧烈地喘息着，张开的嘴巴一时间无法合拢，失去焦距的眼睛还没来得及看清对方，后者就捏着她的下巴低头吻了下来，舌头探入口腔和她深深纠缠着，勾连着舌尖吸吮，caster也尽职尽责地继续肏干着她的身体，穴口被捣弄时淫糜的水声就没停止过，立香被干的上气不接下气，正在快感的浪潮中备受煎熬，忽然被堵住嘴巴多少都带来了窒息感，berserker揉捏着她剧烈起伏的胸部，立香被他们逼得近乎崩溃，绷紧无力的腰肢承受过载的快感，连发声的舌头都被人含着，她感觉自己身上没有一处不在被侵犯着，甚至已经快要被玩坏掉了。

立香为这漫长的交合萌生出一股绝望，她失神的眼中除了对方耸动的姿态就是水晶吊灯破碎的光芒，因为被操的神志不清，以至于连caster是什么时候射的都不知道，被过度疼爱的甬道还因为高潮的余韵而抽搐着，不知是谁摸索着揉按着她的小腹，下身就不受控制地向外渗露着混合着白浊的爱液，而她本人彻底瘫软下去，头歪向一边兀自喘息着，看上去脆弱好欺。

“她没事吧？”说话的是Lancer，他有点担忧地捏着立香的下巴细细端详她潮红的脸庞，帮她擦拭额角的细汗，caster施施然整理着裤子，没有任何诚意地说：“真可怜，都被干得叫不出声了。”就好像这不是拜他所赐一样。

“都让开。”berserker这样说着，终于是走近过去，他的两个兄弟也很识趣的让到一旁。

Berserker没有立刻提枪上阵，而是低着头开始动手解开捆绑立香的束缚，并且抓起她的手腕检查了一下，他们绑她的时候还算手下留情，除了一点泛红的痕迹没有留下什么擦伤，情况比较凄惨的是她双腿之间的穴口，原本紧致闭合的小穴被肏干得烂熟又艳丽，像一朵被过度采撷后绽开的花，她本人的意识有些迟钝，即便被解开了束缚也没有合拢双腿，而是以一种迷茫又诱惑的姿态袒露着身体，呆滞地看着berserker，后者直截了当的横抱起她向卧室走去，Lancer也想紧随其后，却被caster拦住了。

“算了，他可不喜欢分享。”caster说这话的时候也是一脸无奈。

“唉，”Lancer摊手，他刚才又硬了，“这样玩根本就不尽兴啊。”

caster收拾着东西，“怎么可能尽兴？我们要是都尽兴了，她就要出事了，女人的身体也是有承受底线的。”

“这话你刚才该提醒一下他才对。”Lancer说，“这下我是真有点担心了。”

对此，caster只是挑眉，没有再说话。

立香感觉自己被人抱着放在了柔软的床垫上，对方抓起她的脚踝抬高了她一条腿，先是盯着她看了片刻，而后就侧头细细的亲吻着她大腿内侧的嫩肉，她眯着眼睛有点难受的扭动着身体，很快就被掐住了腰不得动弹，berserker的手臂穿过她的背后把她抱起来箍紧在自己怀里，立香的脑袋昏昏沉沉地搁在对方的肩膀上，夹带着鼻音的湿漉漉的呼吸声就像是虚弱的撒娇，直到berserker的性器插进她体内之后，她才略微惊恐地清醒了一些。

这种清醒在此刻是很残酷的，她根本扛不住对方像摆弄玩具一样，掐着她的腰把她提起来再毫不留情地按下去，要她牢牢钉在那根穿透她身体的阴茎上，酥痒的花心被残酷的碾磨着，她张开嘴巴也只是发出了无声的尖叫，意识中那一丝尚未成型的清明很快就在抽动之中变得昏聩，她开始抽泣着说一些清醒时绝对不出口的话，“太满了”“被插坏了”之类的哀求，可怜又淫荡。

berserker自然是充耳不闻，用嘴唇摩擦啃咬着她昂起的脖颈，舔舐着薄而细腻的皮肉下的动脉，压抑不住的呻吟从立香喉咙里发出，欢愉和痛苦掺半，她在之前性交中还能胡乱踢蹬的双腿都成了摆设，全身每一寸都被操干得酥软了，沉沦了，她依附在他身上，两条纤细的双腿被对方牢牢的抓着腿弯打开着，没有力气挪动分毫，乖顺的勾起人的施暴欲，他的侵犯过于猛烈，一下下都钉入她体内最深处，她明显的感觉到自己湿滑的内壁是如何紧紧吮吸着对方，又是如何被彻底捅开粗暴的摩擦，酸胀的快感里混合着蚀骨之痒，她连自己的呻吟声都听不清了，只是不断随着他的顶撞而抽搐着，流着眼泪。

“不……求求你，我不能……”她连呼吸都变得困难又急促，胸腔发闷，被连续高强度肏干的内壁根本无法承受更多，而对方居然就着深埋入她体内的状态换了个姿势，把立香扣着脖颈面朝下按进了床单里，性器狠狠地碾压着甬道尽头柔嫩的环状带嫩肉，小幅度地操着宫口，立香连叫都叫不出来，只把腰肢虚弱地向上挺动了一下，双眼一片失焦。

berserker勒高她的腰部，就着这个雌兽承欢的姿势又一次更深更重的顶撞起来，大力的肏干着内壁的软肉，立香穴口的汁液都流到了大腿，在灯光下淫糜的反射出水光，而他只是用近乎残酷的方式继续侵犯她已经精疲力尽的身体，配合着进攻的频率一下下按压着她的小腹，这是个极其刺激的行为，而立香只是趴伏在床上发抖了一下，鼻腔里发出绵软的闷哼声，目光涣散，整个人都显露出一种消极的顺从，就连berserker低下头和她接吻时，她的回应都是弱不可察的。

被狠重的操弄着湿热的甬道，不断撞击着内腔紧窄的宫口，性爱进行到了这一步，折磨和快意已然混淆为一体，除了隐约的哽咽声证明立香还没有完全失去意识，过度开拓的媚肉软绵绵的包裹着侵入的性器，每一次抽搐都透支着体力，她错觉自己有那么一会已经短暂的昏厥，又被berserker亢奋的抽送逼得转醒，被强制延长的高潮令她痛苦不已，连脊椎都在颤抖，直到berserker最后狠狠的顶进甬道深处腔内射精，立香才挣动着痉挛了几下，像个被咬住命脉的小动物一样抽噎着，被强制达到了高潮。

Berserker把她拉进怀里，低头覆上她的嘴唇，吻了一会见立香已然失去了神志，垂头靠着他的怀抱毫无反应，他把手指插进那个一时还无法完全闭合的甬道内搅动了两下，精液就顺着她的大腿往下流淌，而她本人昏睡着毫不自知，浓黑的睫毛顺服地垂着，便体纵欲的痕迹透露出一股让人为所欲为的乖巧，但berserker知道无论如何也不能再继续下去了，他只好简单的披上衣服，打开门抱起她出去。

“你可算是搞完了，她没事吧？”看到berserker抱着立香从卧室里走出来，Lancer和caster赶紧迎了上去，他们都趁着这个功夫去浴室洗过澡了，没人想在门外听活春宫，可同时二人心里也有些没谱，怕berserker在床上折腾过头了。

Berserker没回答，只是停下来让他们好好看了看立香，她已经昏睡过去了，微张的双唇有些红肿，还带着湿润艳色，caster伸手摸了摸她的脸，没有得到任何反应，但看起来应该是没有大问题。

“我带她去洗澡。”berserker简短的说。

“行，去清理一下也好，”caster说着让开路，还不忘叮嘱：“你可以洗可以摸，但是可千万别再干她了。”

Berserker只是斜视了他一眼便从他身边走了过去，似乎觉得他说这话很多余，不一会浴室就传来了水声。

caster本来正清理着餐厅，可是很快他那敏锐的听力又捕捉到了水声中夹杂着不正常的微弱哭泣和呻吟，他走过去一看，透过朦胧的毛玻璃，发现berserker正把她抱起来托着抵在墙上抵着干，精悍的腰部剧烈的耸动着，被他侵犯的人毫无力气可言，堪堪攀附着他的肩膀，头已经无力的垂向一边，又被他捏住下巴凑上去亲吻。

Caster气得狂敲浴室门，“我怎么跟你说的！”

Berserker还是不理他，只是尽可能快的结束了战斗，他提前锁上了浴室门，caster拿他没办法，他不想承认自己这份不满里有一半是气他的兄弟一人来了两次。

“唉，我该跟进去看着他的。”Lancer出现在他背后幽幽的叹气。

caster不爽地剐了他一眼，“可算了吧，你跟进去的话肯定也跟着一起干了！”

Lancer笑得一脸无辜，“哈哈，兄弟，你真是太了解我了。”

幸而caster担心的事也没有发生，但他意外的更加不爽了，那晚他们谁也没有睡在立香旁边，分别在沙发和客房里休息了一宿，次日天刚亮便起来洗漱了一下，简单做了点早饭吃，Lancer咬着一片吐司，在朦胧的晨曦中注视着窗外的街道，末了他转过头提议： “我们该给她留下一点谢礼，感谢她的盛情款待。”

caster深以为然，“我也想啊，总不能白白让她受累，不过眼下不合适留下任何东西给她，你总不会想给她钱吧。”

“唉，我倒觉得她可能会缺钱，一个女孩子独自在国外生活，”Lancer笑了，“好可怜啊，想照顾。”

“她叫藤丸立香，是日本人，”berserker突然开口接话了，“我昨天看过了她的护照还有身份证。”

Lancer和caster对视了一眼，了然地笑了。

“你可真够喜欢她的。”Lancer说。

“她确实挺可爱，我都没想到这么好运，”caster用调笑的口吻接腔，戏谑地看着berserker，“不过很少见到你在床上对哪个女人这么上心，怎么？真迷上了。”

Berserker罕见的露出了一点笑容，大概也算不上笑容，只是那一贯平直的唇线有了一点弧度，他的目光并未变得柔和，反而更加深邃锐利，赤红的瞳孔中透露出猎手的志在必得，致使他看起来又危险又性感。

Lancer和caster倒是没多大激动，他们知道假如那个女孩一旦变成berserker的女人，他们的这位兄弟是爱吃独食的，又特别的护食，绝对不会再跟他们分享，他们只能瞎惦记。

立香在昏沉的睡梦中感觉到有人轻柔的亲了亲她的脸颊，她过于困倦，又浑身疲乏，所以没有转醒，对方贴着她耳畔说话的声音低沉而富有磁性，带着一点粗粝的沙哑，梦呓一般的钻进她脑海中。

“下次，”他说，“下次见面，再好好告诉你我的名字，我会给你更多不一样的东西。”

她并不知道那天何时会到来，只知道昨夜的癫狂必然会是她此生之难忘。


End file.
